


Fix

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherhood, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Sirius Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “Everything in this house is booby-trapped!"





	Fix

“Fix it!” Regulus yelped, the panic rising in his throat and burning like a fireball from the belly of a Peruvian Vipertooth.

“I’m _trying,_” hissed Sirius. “If you’d just stop_ whining _for one second so I can _concentrate_—”

“I’m not whining! If it hits the tapestry—”

“You should be more bothered about it hitting _us._”

“Oh Merlin, I’m going to die!” he wailed helplessly. “It’s all your fault!”

“How was I supposed to know the bloody thing was booby-trapped?”

“Everything in this house is booby-trapped! Just fix it!”

“Fine! KREACH—”

“Don’t!” Regulus yelled, slapping his hand across Sirius’s mouth. “He’ll come and he’ll get hit and he’ll _die!_”

But Kreacher didn’t get hit. He appeared in the doorway with a _pop!_ and surveyed the scene with narrowed eyes. Sirius and Regulus were splayed against the far wall of the drawing room as relentless deadly bolts shot faster than a Nimbus out of the antique grandfather clock.

“Master Sirius called?”

“Help us, Kreacher! Please, help us!” Regulus begged, hand still over Sirius’s mouth.

Kreacher gave the youngest brother a low bow and with a click of his fingers the deadly bolts stilled and dropped to the floor, as harmless as flobberworms.


End file.
